


Call Me

by frui



Category: Football RPF
Genre: C梅互动, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 内梅提及, 玫瑰肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever) 所写 Call Me 一文的中文翻译预警：心机西译者话：这篇西的人设和一般同人里的不太一样。作者自己说她通常会描写leo的形象是sweet和害羞，但是这篇里他是性感和自信。大概是对自己的魅力很有信心并且熟练运用去勾引别人的那种吧（望天）雷者请点X





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331296) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



Kun特意给他们多留了一点时间。

主要是因为看着别人落入莱奥的陷阱真的是件很有意思的事情。

说陷阱并不算恰当，他思索着，喝了一口酒，继续观赏墙边无人注意的角落里正在上演的剧情。酒精在进入胃部的途中一路灼烧，他乐于享受这种感觉。不是陷阱，他再次在心底否定这个词，眼中捕捉到站在莱奥身边那个男人的下颔曲线，以及他在微笑中露出的亮白牙齿。

这不是陷阱，因为他们心甘情愿。

他们只是没有意识到这悄然发生的一切，这才是最有意思的地方。

就像今晚一样。这个晚上，在炫目奢华的夜幕中，上层阶级的人们穿着昂贵的礼服，带着闪闪发光的珠宝，用独属于他们的方式来庆祝。而现在，在颁奖典礼结束后，掩藏在香槟的泡沫和越来越深的夜色下，莱奥正如同他所设想好的那样，捕捉到了自己的猎物。

所以Kun特意多留给他一点时间。

因为他喜欢看莱奥享受愉快的时光。

他看着莱奥低下头，抬起眼帘，露出一个腼腆的笑容，黑色的睫毛在脸颊上留下扇形的阴影。他嘴角的弧度和叹息的声音都是那么轻微而恰当。他肯定故意放轻了声音，来让对方不得不俯身靠的更近来倾听他的话。

对那些不知情的人来说，一切都是那么无辜而纯洁。

没有人会想到莱奥计划好了每一分钟。

没有人会想到是莱奥让自己被困在墙壁与他人的身体之间。没有人会想到他整个晚上都在玩这个游戏，而在客人们渐渐离去后的现在，他让自己被困在那里。

克里斯蒂亚诺. 罗纳尔多正绅士地一手轻轻扶住莱奥的身体，就他的动作来看，Kun肯定他绝对没有识穿莱奥的计划。不，他正在专心致志地聆听莱奥的话——黑色的眼眸沉沉凝视莱奥不断开阖的嘴唇，拇指在莱奥腰间轻抚，抓紧了莱奥的衬衫。他碰触他的样子，就仿佛他是一件易碎、需要最小心对待的东西。

而且他看起来像是不敢相信这份好运竟然会降临在自己身上。

他们两个人构成了一副美丽的画面，都穿着体面完美，身体靠在一起的样子就仿佛他们是party上唯二的两个人。事实上，这个party确实也不剩几个人了。随着人流的退去，音乐声显得越来越大，莱奥趁此机会顽皮地拉住罗纳尔多的领带，拉近他们之间的距离。Kun咽了口唾沫，看着罗纳尔多俯身渐渐靠近，让莱奥可以在他耳边私语。

罗纳尔多的身体一阵战栗，Kun知道，一定是莱奥的嘴唇刚好擦过了他的耳垂。

Kun喝完酒，把空杯子随手搁在吧台上。

他对酒保点头示意表达自己的谢意，然后起身朝莱奥走去。他很想继续观赏下去，但是现在时间已经很晚，他们得走了。

他走到他们身旁唤道：“莱奥。”罗纳尔多被这一声打扰后，扭头从一侧肩膀向他投来目光。

“现在已经快到深夜了，我的朋友。”Kun向自己的朋友勾了勾手指。

罗纳尔多看起来很恼火，黑色的眸子里怒气一闪而过，假笑僵在脸上——在莱奥松开手让他的领带从指间滑落时，这怒气更加明显。

这位前锋转回去用恳求的表情看着莱奥。他的一只手还放在莱奥的腰间，另一只手抵在莱奥头顶的墙壁上。在背景音乐声的干扰下，Kun觉得他说的应该是：“再待一会吧。”

这些全部都在莱奥的计划之内。

但就算他没有计划离开，只要是Kun来叫他，莱奥也会走的。

莱奥低下头，抬起眼，透过他长长的睫毛看着罗纳尔多。他的脸颊仿佛因为紧张和窘迫泛着一层粉色，如同一个害羞的女高中生。

但他不是。

Kun看得出来。

“下次吧。”莱奥说道，把手掌展开放在罗纳尔多的胸前——就好像这并不是他计划的一部分。他漫不经心地摆弄着罗纳尔多的衬衫纽扣，偷偷瞄了一眼Kun。然后他抬起手勾住罗纳尔多的后颈，把那个高大的男人拉得更近。“记得给我打电话。”他低声说，然后在罗纳尔多的脸颊上轻轻一吻。

Kun看见罗纳尔多在莱奥的唇触到他脸颊的一刹那闭上了眼睛。然后莱奥拉开他们之间距离，从他手臂下脱身，走向Kun。他对Kun眨了眨眼，朝出口走去。

罗纳尔多的视线随着他的背影而动，喉结上下滚动，用热切的凝视目送他离去。

在莱奥消失在出口后，罗纳尔多转头看着Kun。

Kun只是微笑道：“罗纳尔多。”口气像是问候也像是告别。

“阿圭罗，”罗纳尔多回应道，看起来并不高兴。他的眼睛中有什么在燃烧，其中大概既有怒火又有欲火，他的皮肤因激动而泛红。他置于身体一侧的手指在不断的来回摩擦——是那些曾经放在莱奥腰间的手指——Kun觉得他可能自己都没有意识到自己这个动作。

“我的朋友们都叫我Kun。”Kun一边说一边向罗纳尔多迈进一步，这样他就不用说得那么大声。他看见罗纳尔多的鼻翼因气愤而鼓动。

“我们不是朋友。”罗纳尔多生硬地回道，他的语气让Kun的脊背涌起一股战栗。他不再去看Kun，反而开始去拉自己衬衣的袖口，似乎一时不知道该做点什么，这一点都不符合他的性格。在Kun又向他迈近一步时他又抬起头来，想看Kun还会说些什么。

“现在还不是。”Kun笑着说。

他想再向前迈一步。想要自己亲手抓住那条领带，来看看罗纳尔多会有什么反应。但他没有这么做。因为Kun明白，最好还是不要去扰乱莱奥的游戏。

尤其是在大多数情况下，他会被邀请加入这个游戏。

“现在还不是。”他若有所思地重复了一遍，注意到罗纳尔多的眸色又沉下去一层。Kun偏过头去跟他说了再见，然后转身顺着莱奥的方向离去。

Kun敢肯定罗纳尔多的视线一定也看着他的背影直到再也看不见。

 

\- - - - - - -

 

回来的路上，莱奥在车里一直很安静。

这很正常，而Kun一般不会去打扰他的沉默。他们并排坐在后座，Kun的手臂环在莱奥的肩膀上，他们的大腿紧紧挨在一起。莱奥的脸庞歪向窗户一侧，Kun通过车窗上的倒影看见了他的微笑。

他一般不会打扰他。

但是。

莱奥现在的笑容就好像他是刚从王子舞会上离开，正在回家路上的灰姑娘。

“他是个很有意思的选择，”Kun低声说，知道莱奥会把一切都告诉他。他转过头来，蹭了蹭莱奥的脖子，亲吻莱奥耳朵下面柔软的皮肤。莱奥扬起脖子方便他动作，而Kun则用另一个亲吻来奖励他。“我很惊讶。我以为他不是你喜欢的类型。”

一般来说，在涉及莱奥的事情上，他很少会出现惊讶这种情绪。

莱奥大笑起来，Kun感受到了他胸腔的震动。

“你并没有那么惊讶。你知道我喜欢他，”莱奥说。他回头看着Kun，眸子在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮，里面填满了愉悦。“我一直很喜欢他。”

“好吧，”Kun说，“但我不知道你是这种喜欢他。是什么改变了你的想法？”他伸出手去摸莱奥的头发，让深色的发丝缠绕在自己的手指间，然后轻轻把他拉过去。

“我想他今年是没那么混蛋。但是……他到底怎么了？”

莱奥扑闪着睫毛闭上眼睛，沉默了一会儿。然后他扬起脑袋，睁开眼，“他总是那么完美。那么理智。那么好看。”他舔了舔嘴唇，脸颊染上绯红。“我想看他不完美的样子。”他再次靠近Kun，张开嘴唇喘着气。“那肯定会很不错，Kun，”莱奥在Kun的嘴唇上轻咬，低吟出声，“非常不错。”

Kun急切地张开自己的嘴迎上这个吻。他的舌头滑进莱奥的嘴里，品尝着莱奥在夜幕降临时唇间所涌起牛奶焦糖味的甜蜜。他们都不禁呻吟出来，Kun的手又回到莱奥的发间。“我得说，他比你上次征服的对象更有挑战性。”Kun中断了这个吻，气喘吁吁地说道：“但从我看到的情况来说，他已经为你着迷。”

他必须强迫自己冷静下来。他们早就过了十几岁的年纪，如果车到达酒店的时候他们都脱到了半裸，那可是个大麻烦。

所以他只能远离莱奥那诱人的嘴唇，把他的手从莱奥完美的屁股上挪开……

莱奥笑起来，两个熟悉的酒窝从脸颊上冒了出来。

“还没有。”莱奥回道，把脑袋埋进Kun的颈窝。“他是那么…呃，”莱奥呼出一口气，火热的嘴唇紧贴着Kun的皮肤。“他对我有意思，但该死的他太礼貌了。我都能猜出来，他一定打算走完整套流程——浪漫的散步，烛光晚餐……可能要过很久很久才能等到他把我压到沙发上做。”

Kun把脸庞压在莱奥的头发上来闷住自己的大笑。“Oh，这真是太可怕了，”他说，一只手顺着莱奥的脊柱滑下，“一个帅气的绅士想要约你共度一顿浪漫的晚餐。来一点浪漫没什么坏处，你知道的。”

他看着莱奥对此撇了撇嘴，不禁露出微笑。

不管莱奥自己到底是怎么想的，他都完全值得被那样对待。莱奥值得被追求，被珍视，被看作这世上最重要的宝物。如果罗纳尔多想要这么做，那么Kun毫无疑问会鼓励他继续下去。

问题是莱奥宁愿趴跪在地上，嘴里咬着罗纳尔多的床单，而不是坐在高档餐厅，嘴里咀嚼着美味的晚餐。

“他很好看，对不对？”莱奥低声说，指尖从Kun礼服的上衣钮扣之间探进，在Kun赤裸的肌肤上滑动。“我想要他，Kun。”他低吟道。“今天晚上我应该加快进度的。至少，我本可以吻他一下……上帝，他的嘴唇太诱人了。”他把嘴压在Kun的喉间喃喃说道，不时会探出自己的舌头。

Kun强迫自己静静不动，但嘴里却忍不住分泌唾液，想象着罗纳尔多把莱奥逼到墙边，入侵他唇舌的画面。

“耐心点，甜心。我相信很快你就会得到自己想要的东西。”他伸手去覆住莱奥的手，在后者成功解开一颗纽扣前压下那些不安分的手指。

“你觉得要多久，他会给你打电话？两三天？”

一旦莱奥开始他的甜蜜攻势，他从不会等待很久。

莱奥笑道：“明天。”他依偎到Kun的怀里，“明天他就会给我打电话。他们从没有超过一天的时间。上帝，内马尔在我第二天早上醒来之前，就已经给我发了三条语音信息。”

Kun微笑。“啊，但是我们早就知道内马尔难度比较低。”他闭上眼睛，回想起内马尔深色的肌肤同莱奥的肌肤贴在一起的美味画面。那个男孩四肢修长，浑身洋溢着欢乐和热情，乐于去取悦别人。Kun至今仍时常梦见那个夜晚。“我还是想再问一遍，你到底跟内马尔说了什么？”

莱奥再度大笑起来，他在Kun的胸前含糊不清地说了一句话。

“什么？”Kun拉着莱奥的头发问道。

莱奥露出一个恶作剧似的笑容，“我告诉他，”他的声音低沉而嘶哑，“我真的很喜欢我的阿根廷烤肉，但有时候我想要加一份火辣的，巴西配菜。”

“你没这么说，”Kun呼出一口气，夹杂着笑声喊道：“肯定没有，”他捏着莱奥重复了一遍，完全止不住自己疯狂的笑声。“哦天啊，莱奥！”

他笑得连眼泪都流了出来，而莱奥脸上的表情让他笑得更厉害。

车停到了酒店的门口，Kun努力让自己平静下来，不幸的是并没有成功。

莱奥打开车门的时候，他还在擦着眼睛。“我真不敢相信，”他喘着气道，跟在莱奥身后，快速穿过那些想要看上他们一眼的人群。莱奥只带着笑意从肩侧暼了他一眼，然后他们就匆匆向电梯赶去。

Kun一进门就开始脱衣服，他随手把夹克和衬衫扔在地板上。莱奥跨过地上的衣物，把手机和钱包放到桌子上，给了Kun一个轻佻的笑容，随即走进浴室。听见浴室传来的水声，Kun露出一个笑容，正当他正准备进去和莱奥一起冲澡的时候，手机响了起来。

他一边抱怨一边接起电话，摊开四肢躺到床上。这是一通漫长的电话。

等他挂掉电话时，浴室的水声已经停了下来。他闷闷不乐地盯着天花板，听着浴室门开的声音，叹了口气。莱奥走过来的时候，带来一阵暖风拂过Kun的身体，让他的视线不由自主地随着他的朋友而动。

“你应该来和我一起洗的。”莱奥说，毛巾裹在他的下半身，皮肤因为刚刚冲过热水呈现出粉色——皮肤上的水已经干了大部分，但还没全干，他的乳头在浴室外稍冷的空气下硬了起来。Kun的目光追随一滴正滑过莱奥喉结的水珠，它蜿蜒着留下一道湿漉漉的水迹，滑过莱奥结实的胸膛，平坦的腹部。最后消失在毛巾里。

Kun想用自己的舌头去追随那滴水珠的轨迹。

莱奥一只手插在自己深色的发间，随手抓了几下。“你在看什么?”他向饥渴地盯着他的Kun提问道，手指抚过自己的腹部，Kun的眼神随之跟上。莱奥的眸色深了下去，“别在意这个问题了，我有个更好的问题想问。”莱奥用目光扫过Kun的身体，“为什么你还没脱光？”

Kun反问道：“为什么要脱光?”他摇摇头，舔了舔嘴唇，把手伸向自己的腰带。“你迫不及待地想吃我的阿根廷烤肉了吗?”他隔着裤子抓住自己的东西，冲面带笑意的莱奥大笑出声：“那来吧，宝贝。”

“闭嘴。”莱奥一边说一边解下了自己腰间的毛巾，让它散落在地板上。他出乎意料地已经硬了起来，粗大、沉甸甸的阴茎正躺在大腿之间。“脱衣服。”他大步走到床前，抓住Kun的鞋子脱下来，从肩上抛到背后的地板上去。“还有，以后我再也不要跟你说任何事情了。”

Kun把双手放在脑后，姿态放松地看着莱奥脱下自己的袜子。“好吧，你不和我说。”他的脸上挂着微笑，“那你要和谁说?”他用脚尖去碰触莱奥的臀部，然后在后者扭动身体的时候脚尖向下去来到他的大腿。“有人迫不及待了。”

莱奥拍拍Kun小腿，跪在他的两腿之间。“快来吧，”他恳求道，伸手去抓Kun的裤子。而Kun一动不动，只是用期待的目光看着他，莱奥叹了口气。“洗澡的时候我在想克里斯蒂亚诺，”他低声道，“该死。我根本无法将他从脑海中抹去。”他用手环住自己的阴茎，大拇指来回擦过顶端。

“Oooooh*克里斯蒂亚诺*。”Kun同情地笑起来，抬起自己的屁股把裤子拉下来“好吧，如果你不是这么爱吊人胃口，可能你现在还站在party上和他聊天呢。”

莱奥嘴里咕哝着一些话，把Kun的裤子从扔下床，伸手去抓他的内裤。

“当然，我希望比起想要一份美味的葡萄牙配菜这种话，你会有个更好的说法。”Kun又大笑起来，再次抬起屁股，让莱奥可以扒下他的内裤。“他们葡萄牙菜都有什么？”

莱奥嘲笑道:“闭嘴。我不会对他这么说的。”他把内裤揉成一团扔到一边，“我还不知道要说什么，”他喘息着道。“我只知道我想要他。”他跨坐在Kun的大腿上，迫不及待地摩擦起来。“我敢打赌他操起人来肯定像匹赛马一样。”他在Kun的唇间低声说道。

Kun把手掌贴在莱奥的屁股上，揉捏那两瓣丰满的臀肉，催促着他。他之前还觉得莱奥硬得太快，但事实是，在他看到莱奥裸体的那一刻，他就立刻硬起来了。“不，他服用了那么多激素……也许他的老二很小。”

莱奥发出一声难以置信的声音，中断了这个吻。“你怎么敢这么说?”他咬了一口Kun的嘴唇作为惩罚。他的屁股还在Kun的大腿上不停磨蹭。“他长得这么漂亮，肯定特别大。”他坐起身，把手掌伸到Kun的胸前，用指甲轻轻去刮擦Kun的皮肤。“我是说，看看他。天啊，我真的好想让他操我……”而Kun对此只是给了他一个了解的笑容，莱奥的指甲忍不住更加用力。

Kun又大笑起来，“我只是说笑而已。见鬼。”他再度开始揉弄莱奥的臀肉，“内马尔也不是特别大，但我们和他确实和他度过了一段愉快的时光。”他分开莱奥的双腿，就这样把他抱在怀里，手指在穴口边缘的褶皱上按压。听到莱奥在他身上呻吟，忍不住露齿而笑。“想让我吃你下面吗？就像内马尔做过的那样吗?”Kun问道，而莱奥一直在摆臀顶弄Kun的大腿，两个人身上都沾上了他的前液。“我敢打赌罗纳尔多也想这么做，把脸埋到你两腿之间，舔到你尖叫出来。”

莱奥的身上浮起一层薄红，额边流下滴滴汗珠，他压下身来亲吻Kun。这个吻潮湿而焦灼，他们都张开了嘴，露出亮白的牙齿，舌头交融在一起。Kun不由自主地抚上莱奥的后背，抚摸柔滑的皮肤，一路向上来到莱奥的发间。他必须碰触到他，必须怀抱住他。莱奥发烫的身体紧紧贴着Kun，双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，再次摆动自己的臀部，渴望着Kun将要给他的东西。

莱奥不得不中断这个吻来张口呼吸，鼻尖相触，“你有一张下流的嘴。”他低声说道，伸出一根手指来摩挲Kun的嘴唇。

Kun伸出舌头舔湿了那根手指。“只为你一个人，宝贝。”Kun看着莱奥的眸色因这话再度深了一层。他放开抓着莱奥头发的手，探下去掐在他腰间，慢慢地坐起身来。莱奥双手搂住Kun的脖子，慢慢拉近距离到他们胸膛紧贴在一起。“只为你一个人。”Kun又说了一遍，在莱奥的喉咙处吸出一个印记。他不停地吮吸、啃咬、爱抚，在那里留下一个鲜红色的可爱印记。

莱奥不禁弓起背，闭上眼睛睫毛不停颤动。

在Kun开始把手指探进的时候，莱奥的背弓起更大的弧度。“Oh，该死，Kun，”莱奥呻吟道，指甲用力掐着Kun的肩膀。“Yes，Yes，Yes，”莱奥不禁喊了出来，Kun把他的身体拉下来牢牢抓住，让他动弹不得。

Kun大笑：“底下没含东西，让你感觉非常空虚，是不是，甜心?”他一边问一边慢慢在莱奥紧致火热的内里抽插自己的手指，对怎么弯曲手指爱抚那敏感的一点了熟于心。“我应该直接扔下那个party先操你，把你操到神志不清。

莱奥发出一声长长的低吟，指甲陷进Kun肩胛骨处的皮肤，力道大到肯定会留下几天都没法消退的痕迹。

Kun只是笑，“Oh，还好，现在我也有时间，对吗？”他换了个姿势，空闲的那只手开始揉捏莱奥丰满的臀肉。

“那就不要再废话，直接操我，混蛋。”莱奥说道，Kun又加进一根手指，这让他止不住地靠着Kun磨蹭。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，瞳孔涣散，嘴唇时不时擦过Kun的唇。“我准备好了，”他说，探出舌尖追逐着Kun舌头描摹。他的手插进Kun的发间，把Kun的舌头含进嘴里用力一吸，指甲擦过Kun的头皮，下身随着Kun的手指摆动。

这次Kun难以自抑地呻吟了出来，不得不中断这个吻来呼吸。“你总是处在准备好了的状态。”他调笑道，分开唇瓣似乎要再来一个吻，但是他向后扬了下头拉开了距离。在莱奥轻轻哀叹，不住喘息地分开自己红肿的双唇，仿佛在恳求一般之后，Kun才再度向屈服，掠夺莱奥的双唇。他刻意忽略掉莱奥的舌头，舔过莱奥嘴里的最一个角落，这个吻凌乱，潮湿又美味。

他能感受到莱奥坚硬火热的阴茎正抵在他的腹部，不住向外渗出前液，也知道自己的阴茎正为即将到来的性事兴奋不止。

莱奥扯住Kun的头发，后者不得不结束这个吻，“不要扯了。”Kun嘶声道，把手指推进更深的地方。莱奥舒爽地喘息，眼帘半阖，热情地去舔舐他淤血的双唇，Kun露出笑容。“总是处在准备好了的状态，”Kun说道，慢慢抽出手指，看着莱奥扑闪着闭上眼睛。

Kun把两人的位置换过来，让莱奥躺到床上。他们的阴茎在一块来回摩擦，两个人都为这种感觉而呻吟。Kun强迫自己起身，知道他需要一点东西来让这场性事更加顺利。莱奥的大腿张开，因Kun的离开没有支撑，落在床上，膝盖微微弯曲，从大腿到臀部呈现一个斜角，隐约可见下面的穴口。这个场景让Kun嘴里忍不住分泌唾液，他赶紧去拿床头柜上的润滑剂。

但显然他的速度对莱奥来说不够快。

“如果你再慢一点，我都准备回去那个party了。”莱奥一边说，一边用脚把他推远一点。Kun后退坐道自己脚跟上，令人奇怪的是，莱奥还在推他，直到把他推到躺在床上。“你老是喜欢说话，”莱奥眼睛闪闪发亮地说道，他从Kun手里拿走润滑剂，挤到手上，然后涂到Kun的肉棒上，涂好后随手把润滑剂扔到地板上。

明天早上他们两个人当中可能会有个人踩到地板上的润滑剂，但是Kun现在真的不关心这个。

特别是在莱奥分开双腿跨在他身上骑着他，对准他的阴茎快速沉下身的时候。他们两个人都立刻呻吟出来，莱奥的手扶住Kun的腹部，扭动自己的臀部来适应这种感觉。

Kun把手向后探去抓住床头。“我喜欢你主导。”Kun低声说，目光贪婪地扫过莱奥在他身上摆动腰肢的样子。那光滑的身体，奶油般的肌肤，漂亮的肌肉，滑落的汗水，在他身上不停扭动的样子……他无法忍耐——无法忍耐不去碰触他——然后他的手立刻拍上莱奥的屁股，揉捏和挤压那丰满的浑圆。

莱奥大腿弯曲，身体来回起伏，抬起身的时候仿佛要全部抽出来，然后再直直落下，皮肤之间发出响亮的拍打声。他的胸部不停起伏，上面两点茱萸紧绷，阴茎在身前上下抽动，他已经完全进入自己的节奏。

他可真他妈的美。

床铺开始吱吱作响，这可能会让邻居知道他们正在做的事情，但莱奥动作却更加剧烈起来。他们明天就会离开这个酒店——回到他们各自的球队——Kun不会让任何事情来阻止他们今晚的庆祝。

“看看你，”Kun呼吸急促，开始在莱奥每次落下的时候挺起腰，“你会像这样骑着罗纳尔多吗？”他看着莱奥呻吟着向后扬起脑袋去看天花板。Kun笑起来，视线顺着莱奥脖颈间喉咙的曲线游走，“我打赌你会的，”他的声音里满是爱意，舔了舔嘴唇，他用力地往上挺进。“你这么淫荡。”

莱奥笑起来，笑容大到要咧到耳根一样，脸上冒出了两个酒窝。稍后他平复呼吸，黑色的眸子直勾勾地看着Kun的眼睛。他分开唇瓣，举起手，眼睛仍然一动不动地看着Kun，探出舌头淫荡地在手指尖舔舐。然后，他湿淋淋的手指拂过自己的下唇，拂过自己的胸部，“我会让那个男人用他想要的方式干我，”他得意地笑道。他扭动臀部，向后扬起脑袋去看天花板。“任何他想要的方式，”他呼吸急促地重复道，掐住自己一侧的乳头。

“我应该生气吗？我的东西还在你身体里，你竟然在谈论另一个男人会怎么操你？”Kun斟酌道，手掌顺着莱奥的大腿向上抓住他的腰。

莱奥的阴茎正在引诱他——红色怒张的阴茎，玫瑰色的伞头不断渗出前液，滴在Kun的腹部。但Kun希望莱奥在没有被触摸前面的情况下射出来，于是他忽略掉它，抬起手去碰莱奥的胸部，陶醉于指尖下的柔滑肌肤。

莱奥又笑了起来，在喘息间泄露出细微的呻吟，这代表他已经接近高潮。“是你先提起来的，混蛋。”他恼怒道。Kun的手指开始扭捏他的乳头，莱奥不禁喊出声。“Fuck!”莱奥的手指插在自己的发间，狂乱地摆动身体，紧闭的眼睛不停颤动。“你——你真的没有生气，对吧？”他急促呼吸着，即将迎来自己的高潮。

Kun露出一个笑容，没有理会这个问题，又把手滑下来包住莱奥的屁股。裹住他的穴肉越来越热，随着高潮即将来临，他的阴茎被紧致高热紧紧缠住，“来吧，宝贝，你要到了。”他从喉咙里发出低低的声音，看着莱奥开始来回摇晃脑袋。“来吧，来吧。”Kun一边催促一边用力挤压莱奥的臀肉，知道自己将会在上面留下青紫色的指印。

莱奥发出一声长长的喘息声，射了出来，他呼喊着Kun的名字，将精液喷射在Kun的腹部。后穴随之绞住Kun的阴茎，让Kun在最后一次挺进莱奥身体里以后也射了出来。

莱奥瘫倒在Kun的胸前呻吟着，身体仍然因余韵而颤抖。他把脑袋埋进Kun的颈窝，鼻尖对着Kun的静脉，完全不介意彼此都已经大汗淋漓。“太他妈爽了，”莱奥低声说道，大口吸进氧气，感觉自己心脏都快要从胸膛跳出来了。他抓住Kun的肩膀，把两个人贴得更紧。

Kun只是点点头，身体仍然落回床上。他能感受到莱奥的精液洒在他的腹部，又湿又粘，但他不急着起身清理。他的手轻抚莱奥的后背，顺着他的脊骨向上，一下一下梳理莱奥的头发。

“太他妈爽了，”他开心地回应道，脚趾仍然因舒爽而蜷起。然后他努力平复自己的呼吸，不断深呼吸来让自己冷静下来。

他们这样待了几分钟——Kun的阴茎还插在莱奥的身体里，而莱奥一直抱着Kun不放。

过了一会儿，莱奥在Kun的喉结上落下一个吻。他开口轻轻说道：“你从来没有回答过我。”他抽开身坐起来，低头看了看他们身体上乱七八糟的东西，做了个鬼脸。他问：“你真的没有生气，对吗？”

Kun闻言扬起眉毛。“是说克里斯蒂亚诺的事情?”然后他露出微笑，真诚地说道：“当然没有，甜心。”

他用拇指去摸莱奥的大腿，莱奥却把他的手推开，从他身上爬了下来。在莱奥起身的时候他们都不禁哀叹了一声，然后莱奥躺到Kun的身旁。

“你有跟他说过我的事吗？”Kun一只胳膊搂住莱奥的肩膀，大声地把自己的疑问问出口。

莱奥用手肘撑住自己的上身，侧过身来看他，。

“我跟每一个人都说过你的事，”莱奥严肃地说，把脑袋歪向一边，即使在昏暗的灯光下他的眼睛仍然显得十分明亮。他的脸颊仍然绯红一片，嘴唇丰满而肿胀。“无论是克里斯蒂亚诺，内马尔，还是其他人……我告诉了他们每一个人。关于你的事，没有任何商量的余地。”他语气平淡地说道，然后在Kun的唇上落下一个吻。

Kun轻轻笑起来，“那么我是真的没有生气。”他用手掌扶住莱奥的脑袋，然后轻轻爱抚他柔软的头发，时而轻轻拉动。

他正准备再说几句的时候，莱奥的手机在房间的另一侧响了起来。

莱奥咯咯笑着把脑袋埋进Kun的颈窝。

Kun大笑起来，问：“你已经给他设了一个专属铃声？”他听了一会儿，然后笑得更加厉害了，“这是什么？是他自己唱的歌吗？”他难以置信地问道，这个铃声听起来应该是罗纳尔多在唱蕾哈娜的“Stay”，音乐声在房间内回荡。

“一定要告诉他千万不要放弃踢球的工作，好吗？”

莱奥还在笑，Kun准备起身。

莱奥抓着他不放，Kun说：“我去接电话。”莱奥试图把他拉回床上，他大笑道：“我们刚从party上离开了一个小时。我们应该奖励他的热情。”

幸运的是，他们身上都是汗，莱奥的手立刻滑了下来。“但说真的，”Kun说道，莱奥最终还是没能拉住他，“在唱歌这方面，我绝对比他好太多。”

后来回想一下，用这句话作为接电话的开场白可能并不合适。


End file.
